Causing a Commotion
When Connor is expelled after a violent rage, testing reveals he has Asperger's Syndrome, but The Shep sticks to the expulsion. Anya finally meets Sav's family, and it doesn't go well. Main Plot The Shep trips over Connor's lamp that is sitting next to his computer, and gives him a detention. Clare sticks up for Connor by buying everyone in the class a lamp to put on their desk so that Connor can keep his, but The Shep gets angry and gives everyone detentions. Later at detention, Connor is tapping his pencil and Alli keeps telling him to stop, but he won't listen. She gets up and grabs his pencil from him, and he overreacts by spitting on her. Then she calls him a freak and breaks his pencil in half, and drops it on his desk. He gets up and pushes her, and she falls backwards. The Shep kicks Connor out of school despite Mr. Simpson's pleas not to. Clare goes to his house later and tries to comfort him, and sees that he's having a breakdown and wants to leave Degrassi. She sees that all his clothes are the same, and she's a little weirded out and asks him why this is the case. He freaks out on her and starts throwing things around and she leaves. The next day, Clare comes to school not in her private school uniform, for a change. Mr. Simpson tells her that Connor has Asperger's Syndrome, and that it's hard for him to learn social skills and rules. Later she goes to his house and apologizes. The next day, Alli and KC are filming The Shep's "Principal Of The Year" video, with him giving his thank you speech. Clare interrupts and tells The Shep that he should let Connor back into Degrassi. After some arguing, The Shep calls Clare "a little bitch", ''and walks out. Luckily, the video camera was still rolling, and they show the whole school this video of '''THE REAL' Shep. Everyone leaves the auditorium and goes on strike outside, chanting "No more Shep!' The Shep wound up getting suspended and went to "sensitivity training" for a few months or so, later coming back as the principal. Subplot Sav and Anya start hanging out again, and Sav wants to win Anya back, but she won't go back with him unless he tells his parents about them dating. He does, and he invites Anya over for dinner. There, Sav's parents tell them that they don't want the two of them dating and that he will be marrying someone one day who's "more like him". Even though Anya tells them she will become a Muslim, they still don't approve of her. Anya gets up and leaves. The next day, Sav tells Anya that he told his parents that he's still going to date Anya no matter what they say. They get back together. Trivia= Trivia *This episode marks the first time Clare has been called a bitch. The second was [[All Falls Down (2)|'All Falls Down (2)'.]] |-| Gallery= Gallery 175px-Causing-a-commotion-03.jpg 175px-Degrassi....jpg 233px-Degrassi lamp.jpg 175px-Causing-a-commotion-01.jpg 175px-Causing-a-commotion-1.jpg 175px-Causing-a-commotion-2.jpg camhg.jpg |-| Links= Link *Watch Causing a Commotion Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Relationships Category:Gifted Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Friendships Category:College Category:Religion Category:Relationship Issues